Platform September16 Writealong Challenge
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: Members of the FB group Platform 9 3/4 collaborated to work on four stories based on four prompts: Dramione Timeturner Incident, The Future Dark Lord, Sirius Sans Azkaban, and Weasley is Our King. Each chapter is a different story.
1. Chapter 1: Dramione Timeturner Incident

Prompt: Dramione- Write-a-long

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 4436 (500 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the author of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Dramione write-a-long- The Time Turner Accident

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** Draco steals Hermione's time turner to go back in time and fix what house one of them were sorted into, when it all goes wrong, how will Draco fix it and will he get back to the right time and will everything work out for the better or will it go terribly wrong.

* * *

 **The Time Turner Accident**

* * *

 **"Hand it over, Draco."**

The young man's platinum head shot up quickly and he grimaced guiltily. His fist closed reflexively on the small gold trinket he'd stolen from his girlfriend.

 **"No. It will work, Hermione!"**

The curly haired witch rolled her eyes and dropped down beside him on the worn flannel blanket. She reached up and gently fingered the cool silk of his tie. The emerald and silver stripes really did nothing to distract from his ridiculously good looks.

 **"It will be alright. I promise. I'm not going to ditch you just because some stupid hat decided that we belong in different houses."**

 **"But-"**

A single finger pressed to his lips and he sucked in a shaky breath, his mind immediately playing over the events of earlier that day. It was common knowledge that years ago, students at Hogwarts were sorted before their first year. However, during the aftermath of the Wizarding War when they were mere babies, everything changed. Now students received 6 years of standard magical education, starting when they were 10.

After that they were able to choose specialized programs for the remaining 5 years of education, even choosing to transfer out of Hogwarts if they wished. If they stayed, they'd be sorted at the beginning of their seventh year, which was that morning and precisely when Draco decided his world had gone to the dogs. Gryffindor. The hat had to latch onto those absurd Gryffindor-ian qualities and take her from him.

But he could fix it. All he had to do was figure our how to get her bloody time turner to work. He knew all he had to do was to either get her into Slytherin, or get himself into Gryffindor. He had learned from Hermione that had learned from Harry that the hat takes suggestions into account, so he knew exactly what to do. He wasn't exactly sure how to work the gold magic machine in his hand. He stared at it briefly, turned it around, and looked at it some more.

 **"Ok, hopefully I'll do this right. I think I understand it"**

 **"You don't need to do this." She said. "We'll meet up during any free time you want."**

 **"No, I'm doing this."** He said with a twig of nervousness. Draco puts the turner around his neck. He takes her hands in his, and looks at her for a moment. Just admiring her face.

He puts his focus back on the turner. He spins the dial very slowly, then presses the knob.  
He begins to feel his body no longer on the ground. He spins a little then lands. He feels his feet touch the earth again, but something isn't quite right...

ooooOoooo

Opening his eyes Draco Malfoy find himself confused; instead of going back the six hours he had expected, he found himself standing in the Great Hall as an eleven year old. Looking around the room, seeing classmates, most of which he loathed, he searched desperately for the bushy haired know it all he loved. He found her amongst the other first years and was shocked to not see any recognition on her face when she saw him staring.

 **"Hermione! Over here!"** He was anxious for her to make her way to him. Knowing that if he could just get to her then they could fix this. She wasn't the brightest witch of their year for nothing.

 **"Do I know you?"** The nervous young witch responded.

 **"Very funny Hermione, it's me, Draco."** At her lack of recognition he became panicked, the woman he loved was in front of him and didn't know him, now he had two major problems to fix. This day was not going according to plan.

She smiled, trying to stay polite in the face of the most confusion she's felt in days, **"I don't believe we've met before today, but it's nice to meet you Draco, I'm Hermione Granger, did you learn of magic when you got your letter too?! I've read and reread all the books, and tried a few spells, how about you?!"**

Draco looked terrified and bewildered. **"How can you not remember me?!"** He practically screamed, **"This is a cruel trick 'Mione, everything we've been through, you just promised me, I love.., don't pretend you don't know me now!"**

 **"I'm sorry, but I'm not being cruel, I truly don't remember meeting you before right now.."** Hermione said quietly, noticing the rest of the first years attention on them, which Draco seemed to just notice.

Draco started to panic. **'How can this happen, I was only going back a few hours!' He thought frantically, 'I wasn't supposed to go back years!'** He looked down at the time turner still in his hand, and tried to turn the dial forward, and it wouldn't budge. So time turners aren't supposed to go forward in time, only backwards, any wizard who knew about them knew that, but they weren't supposed to go back more than a few hours either! How was he supposed to fix this mess now?!

Hermione, noticing the panic that had set in over the silver haired boy, calmly put her hand on his shoulder.  
 **"It's going to be alright. There's no need to worry."** She said, holding his gaze.  
 **"I'm sorry if we've met before and I don't remember."**

 **"It's not just that we've met Hermione! We were inseparable! We were-"** As Draco said this he began to feel the pairs of eyes burning holes in him. Looking around he realized that most of the eyes in the Great Hall were on the two of them. Slowly he began to realize that she didn't remember anything.

Not the magic she had learned or the friends she had made. She didn't even remember them. This wasn't what he had planned. As these thought began to race in his mind devastation began to set in. 'She couldn't remember!' He thought, 'How do I fix this? Think Malfoy, what would Mione do?' Taking her hand in his, he looked directly into her eyes and asked, **"Can we go to somewhere quieter so I can think and explain what's happening?"**

She stared at him for a moment, considering this request, before finally nodding. With that, he lead her from the Great Hall. As he was leading her from the Great Hall, his mind went mad. Caution thrown to the wind he grabbed her hand. He could hear her gasp at his actions.

They wandered for a bit until they found a secluded corner. Looking down, he considered her hand in his. **"Draco, what are you playing at? I don't understand the meaning of any of this. I've only just met you. You grabbed my hand like –"**

 **"Hermione, could you just stop talking for five seconds? Normally, I love your ability to breathe as you continuously speak but now is not the time. Listen to me."** He reaches into his robes to pull out the time turner and show it to her.

 **"I used this to come back in time to make it easier for us to be together. I thought that if maybe we were in the same house, we could be more public. I remember you telling me about Potter having his choice taken into account by the Sorting hat, I thought –"** He sighs and shakes his head trailing off.

 ** _"That's impossible. The Sorting Hat goes by the characteristics you possess."_**

 ** _'She doesn't believe me. How could she not believe me'_** He thinks frantically.

 _" **Hermione, I love you. That's all you need to understand. All I want is to be with you. I will do anything to make that possible. I thought that would be evident in my doing this."**_ He smiles at her and takes her face in his hands kissing her quickly before she has a chance to pull away.

He hears the sound of whirring and everything around them begins to speed up. They stay locked in a kiss while gradually getting older until they're back in present day. She pulls away smiling up at him. She looks different but he can't pin point what it is. He looks deeply in her eyes and breaks away when he sees a glint of silver and green upon her chest.

 **"Oh no."** He whispers. _**"You're in Slytherin now? But Potter and Weasley? Are they not your friends still?"**_

She looks confused. _**"Draco, I've always been in Slytherin. I don't know Potter or Weasley well enough to call them anything but Gryffindors. The day I was sorted someone told me that I could choose. I don't quite remember clearly enough who it was but I got up there and began thinking about the other houses and I wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. I had no idea why but everything drew me to the Green and Silver house. He took my choice into account and put me in Slytherin. Shortly after I met you. You don't remember us meeting?"**_

He shakes his head wild eyed. _**"This isn't right. I remember a meeting between us but not the way you remember. What have I done?"**_

He runs his hand through his blonde hair fingering the time turner beneath his robes. _**"I've got to go back."**_ He whispers.

ooooOoooo

He spins the dial once again, hoping to go back far enough to fix this. Hermione couldn't be Slytherin. She wouldn't be the same without those two louts around. Unfortunately, instead he looked up and everything was the same, except Hermione running to meet him at their spot. He barely had time to register what had happened before she was in his arms.

Her soft curls were pressed against his nose and he breathed in deeply the fresh scent of her hair. But something was wrong. Draco could not quite put a finger on just what it was but there was definitely something.

"Hermione," he breathed. "You would never guess what's happened to me. It's been madness. I-"

She pulled back from him, smirking up at him mischievously. "Well tell me about it later, Dra-co. You know Parkinson will have a conniption if we show up late to her bash."

He frowned, puzzled by her words. "I, what? But I need to talk to you. It's important."

She grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him with her. He caught his breath when he noticed the way her uniform clung tightly to her figure, difficult not to notice as she was sauntering through the castle halls. As they walked, students of all houses greeted them in passing. They passed by Draco in a blur. Hermione seemed unaffected by the attention and she threw a glance over her shoulder, grinning at him.

It was then that he noticed...she was wearing makeup. Not much, just some eyeliner and lipgloss. And her hair, it was sleek and shiny. Had there just been a ball?

Fearing creeping up to the surface, he pulled her inside a dark corridor. "Hermione, I don't know what this nonsense is about Parkinson's bash, but what the bloody hell is going on? You're wearing makeup-"

"Makeup?" She laughed. "Honestly Draco, your acting so...soft. What's wrong with you is the question. We have a meeting this next break and you don't want to see HIM seeing you as a bumbling fool, do you?"

He started sweating, and unsure what provoked him to do so, he reached for her arm. grabbing it. He pulled up the sleeve of her oxford and his stomach dropped at the sight of the mark emblazoned over her creamy skin.

'Why do you look so pale? What's the matter, Draco, honestly?' said Hermione, annoyance clear on her face.

'No, it can't be,' whispered Draco in utter shock. 'What have you done?'

'What have I done? We made the choice together! This is not the time to fool around, Draco. Now let's get a move on, the others will be waiting,' Hermione replied.

Unable to move, his mind swirled. Finally, grasping hold of his thoughts, he said, 'Wait. I've got to tell you something.'

'Well, make it quick. I can't imagine what HE will do if we're late again.'

'This-this is wrong. You were meant to be in Gryffindor. I fell in love with the bushy-haired girl who topped the class, the goofy girl with two insufferable best friends. Not with you, THIS you, with makeup and perfect hair and the Dark Mark for Merlin's sake! I used the Time Turner to go back and change my house to Gryffindor so that we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. Instead, I landed here. I have to fix this, I have to make it right,' he finished.

'Draco, what's gotten into you? Me in Gryffindor? It makes no sense! I have always thought myself to be in Slytherin, and I love it here, and I love you,' Hermione said, taking the boy's face in her hands and looking deep into his grey eyes.

ooooOoooo

There was a ticking noise….Once, twice, thrice. It stopped. The small gold Turner rotated furiously. Suddenly the world around them was a blur as they moved through time. When it stopped, Draco looked around him and his eyes widened.

Just what in Merlin's name was going on? Draco stared, dumbstruck, at the time turner. He hadn't even turned it! A voice broke him out of his panic, "Draco, what happened? Where are we?" He looked up to see Hermione staring back at him and felt a sense of relief. But then he got a good look at her. Hair, still smooth, and lip gloss and eyeliner still in place.

"Let me see your arm, Hermione," Draco said in a panic. Looking at him like he was the wrong end of a blast ended skrewt, Hermione held out her arms. He slowly rolled back her left sleeve, just knowing what would be there. To his surprise, all he found was creamy white skin. Oh thank Merlin! But wait, why did she still look like that? Why was she still wearing Slytherin green?

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled, breaking him out of his revere. "Exactly where are we? It looks like Hogwarts, but why does everyone look off? And I don't recognize any of these Slytherins." Draco finally took in his surroundings.

They were in the Slytherin common room, but no one looked familiar. Everything about it was a bit off. The knot in his stomach began to grow, just how far had they been sent back? That was when he approached.  
Tall, dark haired, and uniform crisp, he glided over to the pair. "Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get into our common room? I know all the Slytherins and I definitely don't know you two," said the unfamiliar student. "You see, I am Head Boy. My name is Tom Riddle and you are?"

Draco felt faint and looked to Hermione. The smile and look of joy on her face sent a shiver down his spine.

"I know who you are." Hermione whispered with a quirked eyebrow. "You're going to be the most powerful wizard in recent History." Tom Riddle looked the strange girl up and down before turning his attention to the boy.  
"Who are you? You look very much like a younger version of Abraxas Malfoy." He asked. Draco shocked at being addressed by the Dark Lord said "I'm Draco Malfoy, my Lord, Abraxas Malfoy's grandson." Red flashed in Tom's eyes and he yelled imperiously, "DO NOT LIE TO ME! Tell me who you are! I command it!"  
Hermione stepped in and pulled out the time-turner. "We came from the future, my Lord. However, we seem to be stuck in a loop. Draco here is telling the truth, he really is the Malfoy heir."  
Tom studied the trinket for a while before addressing Hermione, "The sand is stuck in a constant backwards loop. You need to reverse the spellwork before you can hope to go back to your time. I can help you," Tom said eyeing Hermione, as if to size her up, "for a price."

There was a slight pause after Tom said "for a price".

In this pause Hermione looked over to Draco who wasn't hiding his emotions too well and looked like he just swallowed polyjuice potion and was clenching his fists. It seemed he picked up on the flirting ways of Tom Riddle as well.

Hermione looked back at Tom who was smirking she thought to herself he wasn't that bad looking he was quite handsome.

She decided to see how far he would go with the flirting and asked "and what might that price be Tom?"

Tom laughed and said "oh you flatter me with your assumption but I just want to know a few things about how the future turns out".

Hermione looked over to Draco and seen that he had visibly relaxed. She thought about the consequences of telling him about the future but if she didn't he wouldn't help them fix the time turner and they would never return to fix their own future so she decided to give as little details as she could.

"Well firstly there's going to be a young boy born he has the power to stop you his name is Harry and you will try and kill him but not succeed you have to plan your attack better"

Tom smiled "is there anything else I don't think that is enough information for what I am going to be assisting you with"

Draco spoke up this time and said "Once you help us we will tell you more, do we have a deal?" Tom looked like he was thinking hard and said...

"Perhaps I'd be more amenable if this lovely specimen," The older boy leered at Hermione, "would consent to spending a few hours with me. Alone."

Hermione giggled uncomfortably as Draco growled beside her. That was the last straw. He'd put up with being throw into the past, having his perfect girlfriend be corrupted by the most evil wizard of their time, and now that wizard was trying to steal her away?! No!

The latent magic crackled in the air as he glowered at the younger version of the tyrant from his time. "THAT will not be happening."

"Indeed? I do believe that would be for the lady to decide."

Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced between her boyfriend and the man she knew she'd come to worship, given time.

ooooOoooo

However, the choice was taken from her as Draco's magic exploded outward in a blinding flash of white light and swirling sand.

As the air around them began to crackle Tom Riddle reached for the artifact, with a desperate need for more time to gather the information he needed. He grasped the object as the wold around him began to speed up.

Draco was far too concerned with getting his beloved home safely he failed to notice that their journey to the present included a spare.

Hermione stood clinging to her boyfriend as they moved through time with a sense of disappointment she didn't want to name. It wasn't that she wanted Tom, Merlin no, she was crazy about Draco, but she felt she would've liked to return to a time where her darkness could be encouraged and where she could see a future with love AND power.

When the world stopped moving and they felt themselves stabilize, they realized that they were once again home in the Slytherin common room, but again things seemed slightly off, and only then did they realize they weren't alone. No, the darkest wizard in recent history had just tagged along and he looked as shocked as them.

Toms magic suddenly exploded around him, a heavy, suffocating weight over everyone's hearts, slowing the beats and making breathing hard. All the snakes around the slytherin common room came to life, hissing and attempting to break free from the restraints of the stone walls.  
"Care to tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what exactly you just did to me?" Tom stated quietly, with a false air of calm, though his once blue eyes were currently tinted heavily with red.

Malfoy looks at Hermione nervously and wrings his hands a little. Hermione nods and whispers "You either tell him or I will." Malfoy shakes his head.

Hermione then steps up and speaks carefully. "You grabbed hold of one of our robes to transport yourself to the future, or what's known as present day for the two of us. We used a magical object called a time-turner."  
Tom scoffs and looks furious.

"How DARE you speak to me like I'm some idiot MUGGLE. I know what a bloody time-turner is. Now what year is this? Who do I kill? TELL ME!''

Malfoy gulps and takes Hermione's hand. "The year is 1996 and you've requested of Dumbledores murder, sir. You've requested it of me as I'm a student here and I'm a death eater." He pulls up his left sleeve to show his dark mark to the Dark Lord.  
Malfoy looks up into Toms face to find that the man looks pleased. "And tell me, does everyone fear me Mr. Malfoy?" Tom asks with a smirk.  
Hermione and Malfoy look at each other nervously. "Uhhm, not as much as you would like since Harry Potter survived your killing curse. There's more sir. Important information. Hermione will tell you." Malfoy steps back and folds his hands in front of him.  
"Harry Potter is what some would call a horcrux. When your curse failed, you put a piece of your soul inside of him. You can enter his mind whenever you want because of this. Originally you made 6 but Harry makes 7. He's going to try to destroy them all. You have to stop him to be great."  
Malfoy looks surprised as does Tom. "How do you know this?" Tom asks.  
Hermione shakes her head. "I don't know. But I remember hearing of it."

"Well." Tom straightened his Slytherin green tie, face falling in what was becoming clear was his trademark look of impassiveness. "It would seem I have a new mission for you two."

Draco and Hermione exchanged worried looks, trepidation evident in their gaze.

"My presence in the year 1996 presents an issue of sorts. The time paradox. It would appear there are now two versions of myself. This monstrous one of which you speak, and the one you see before you. I must deal with my older self while you two, must deal with my horcrux."

Tom leveled his intense gaze at the frightened duo, his intentions clear.

"You don't mean..." Draco ventured.

"The two of you will kill Harry Potter."

Tom did not wait to see the impact his order had on the two of them. He disapparated on the spot, leaving Draco and Hermione staring blankly after him.

"Draco," Hermione said huskily. "Why do I feel so...torn by this order?"

"Because." Draco ran a hand through the fringe of his tousled bangs. "I'm telling you, you were once friends! This is mad."

"But the Dark Lord gave an order. His orders are final."

"Yes I know," Draco snapped. "There is only one thing left to do." He grabbed a hold of Hermione's slim shoulders, letting his forehead drop against hers, relishing in the feel of her skin against his. "We have to ask HIM for help."

Without wasting another moment, Draco and Hermione rushed out of the common room, making their way to the Gargoyle Corridor. Attracting curious looks from the other students, the pair ran as fast as they could, stopping in front of the giant eagle.

'Sherbet Lemon,' Hermione said, recalling what she had once overheard while mindlessly roaming in the corridors.

Draco looked astonishingly at the brunette beside him. His attention was broken as the giant statue began to turn, and reveal the staircase. Hurrying up, they stood in front of the table panting, a phoenix staring blankly at them.

As they were watching the Phoenix they didn't see the wizened old man come down the stairs.

He let them stare for a bit and then cleared his throat. They spun around.

Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company to at this late at night?" He said but from the look in his blue sparkling wizened eyes he knew what they needed.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and Draco gestured at Hermione to go ahead.

"It's a long story we had an accident with time travel and we ended back in hogwarts when The dark lord was at school he kind of piggy backed his way back with us and has ordered us to Kill Harry Potter only we don't want to follow this order, will you help us get out of under his reign and live our lives together happily?"

Dumbledore studied them and said "this is going to be hard for you both. You are so immersed in his inner circle are you sure before we go ahead with your protection?"

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay stay here and let me get started on a plan on where you are going to go and we will get you out as soon as I get back"

He left the office and they sat down. They were there for what felt like hours when all of a sudden there was a massive crash from outside the office.

They ran down stairs and seen that people from both sides of the war were fighting. Dumbledore came to them and said "I was well on to my plan to get you out when I heard Voldemorts forces had somehow found out and were on their way here to fight for you. We are going to have to fight for your freedom".

-time lapse 9 days-

The battle was hard but Voldemort had been defeated.

Hermione and Draco were currently separated in different parts of the castle preparing for their marriage as in the heat of the battle Draco had proposed and they didn't want to waste any time apart from each other.

It was time Draco was standing at the front of the Great Hall waiting beside Dumbledore when everyone became quiet and looked towards the back of the hall. There standing as beautiful as ever was Hermione in gorgeous silver robes with green thread fashioned into roses going up the ribbing of the dress and her brown bushy hair was no longer it was hanging straight down her back. She walked down the aisle between the guests and the ceremony began...

The end.


	2. Chapter 2: The Future Dark Lord

Prompt: The life and times of one Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle era

Word count: 2316 (300each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Tom write-a-long, _**The Future Dark Lord**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** None

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** There is more to Tom Riddle's story than what there appears to be...

* * *

 **The Future Dark Lord**

* * *

October 31, 1980  
He walked through the small nursery looking over the body of Lily Potter. He had taken care of James a few minutes earlier. "You honestly thought you could stand up against Lord Voldemort? Filthy mudblood!" he sneered while moving Lily's head to face him with his foot. He walked over to the crib holding a child with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. "So, you are the one destined to be my ruin?" he laughed, "Well, we shall see. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Pain unlike any other blossomed from his own body as memories assaulted him. As his body vanished, all he could see were maniacal blue eyes looking at him.

July 7, 1938  
Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just come from Wool's Orphanage to visit a young wizard named Tom. To say he was disconcerted after the meeting was an understatement. He couldn't help but be frightened of the power that the young wizard seem to have in droves. Left unchecked, the child could very well unseat the name Dumbledore as the 'greatest wizard of the modern age'.

Feeling threatened was not something he could handle positively. He knew what he had to do now. He thought back to his friendship with Gellert and recalled feeling the same way. It was easy to turn Gellert into a Dark Wizard, after all. Why couldn't he do the same to Tom Marvolo Riddle? His decision made, he started arrangements to create and then destroy the new Dark Lord.

'I need to find him minions.' He thought desperately. 'Blacks, Malfoys, Notts, Averies, Carrows and McNairs should do well. There shall be no doubt as to who greatest wizard is when I am done with you, Mr. Riddle.'

September 1, 1938.

Tom made his way to King Cross station in London, England, alone, as he does everything else. 'Finally, getting away from those brats at the orphanage, I hate the way they cry, their always whining.' Tom thought to himself. Getting out of the orphanage was step one of the plan he's had since he could remember of giving himself a better life than he has currently. Finding out that there's more people like him out there! 'I'm already powerful, with all the books, professors, and other students for me to talk to I'll learn that much more, no one will cross me again!' 'And learn about my father, he must have been powerful also, for me to be this strong. He must be out there somewhere, not knowing I exist. I'll never return to the orphanage when I find him.'

Getting on the train, Tom felt a pull to the 7th compartment he passed. Seeing it already full of other boys his age, including one with the lightest blonde hair he's ever seen, he allowed himself to go inside and strike up conversation. Tom had no idea that it wasn't chance that put him in that compartment, but that Albus Dumbledore had already started his manipulations and that he was listening to every word himself and the other boys said.

Sorry it's late. Different time zone, :P  
Sliding open the door, he took a deep breath and walked in, facing the other first years in the compartment.  
A boy with blond hair and striking grey eyes turned to stare at him.  
"Who are you?" he sneered, his eyes traveling up and down Tom's ragged clothes.  
"Tom Riddle. You?"  
"Abraxas Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family," the strange boy replied, propping up his legs on the plush seats opposite to him.  
"There's no room for mudbloods here."

"I can assure you right now that I'm not a mudblood." Tom didn't know what that was, but it was something bad for sure- and he didn't want to start off Hogwarts with a bad reputation. "Oh really? Then what's your heritage?" By now, kids from nearby compartments were watching. Abraxas was shouting. Tom could tell Abraxas didn't like him, but that would change very soon. In fact, it did as soon as he said his mothers name. "Merope Gaunt is my mother. I never knew my father but I assure you he had to be a wizard." And with that, they were the best of friends. The train ride was a long one, and when Tom saw the castle from the boats, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was breathtaking. Abraxas, who was a year older than Tom, had taken carriages up to the school with his other friends. When Tom got to the school he was even more amazed. At the sorting he was one of the last to get sorted- "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled, before even touching his head. The whole of Slytherin applauded, as every house had done for their new first years. Amongst the clappers, he saw Abraxas. As soon as he sat down and looked at his housemates, he knew he belonged here. It was a place he could truly call home, and believe it.

After the great feast Tom followed his fellow Slytherin's back to their common room. Walking through the castle had been fascinating. Never before had he seen pictures that moved and interacted. Staircases that switched direction was baffling. As they had made their way down to the dungeons Tom grew more at peace. Everyone around him was buzzing with conversation and excitement.  
Once in their common room Tom stood amazed. Everything was so grand. The snake carving over the mantle drew him in. The sapphires shining as the snakes eyes were mesmerizing and Tom had a hard time looking away. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Abraxas standing next to him.

Abraxas turned out to be the terrorizor of Tom throughout his first and second year. The blond wizard was older than Tom by two years, and pretty much ruled the common room.

By third year, Tom decided he would not let Abraxas rule over him so. Second year had brought on many changes, it was when professor Dumbledore began offering him private tutoring. Tom learned to get a hold of his magic and wield it with more control.

"Use your anger as fuel, Tom. Learn to control your hate lest it controls you," the wise professor instructed him.

After the welcoming feast, as usual, Tom was left at the end of the pack as the other Slytherins made their way to the dungeons. Once he made it inside, Abraxas and his minions were waiting for him.

"If it isn't the Mudblood," the Malfoy heir sneered. "Come back for more this year?"

"I'm not a Mudblood," Tom said quietly, looking steadily up at the fifth year.

"No? Riddle is no Pureblood name I've ever heard. Why you were ever sorted into Slytherin is beyond me."

Snickers erupted in the common room.

Tom felt his magic, angry, and crackling around him. It begged to come out and play. Remembering what Dumbledore had shared with him and the books he had given him to read over the summer, Tom felt compelled to retort, "My mother was a witch."

"So a Half-Blood then?" asked Lestrange. "That's hardly any better." The boy raised his wand threateningly.

"Means someone with magic knowingly coupled with a filthy Muggle," Avery added, to the rapt attention of all those watching in the common room.

Tom had had enough. Lifting his wand, he muttered a dark curse of his own creation. The burgundy choking hex poured out of his wand in a powerful force, landing first on Lestrange, then on Avery. Tom held the diverging spell steadily, taking sadistic pleasure in the way in which the two boys clawed at their throats and gasped for air, while all the while, Malfoy looked on in horror, his trademark sneer replaced with shock.

"I am no one to trifle with," he hissed the warning. "I can trace my lineage back to the noble house of Salazar Slytherin himself. I would take care to remember it."

Tom lifted the curse and the boys dropped to the floor. He whirled away, his robes billowing behind him, without a backwards glance. No one would be bothering him this year. And Malfoy's followers, would soon become his own.

By the time seventh year came along, Abraxas Malfoy's followers followed Tom around like a lost puppy, and that included Abraxas himself. So much had changed in the seven years since he learned what he was. He was living in the house of his ancestors, Salazar Slytherin himself! He could speak to any snake he pleased, and could they all did his bidding happily. Like that time Nott stepped out of line, Tom didn't even have to hiss one word before Nagini jumped to his defense. Nagini had become as close to him as possible, if he could feel like all the other students, he might consider her his best friend, but alas, feelings weren't for the powerful. Feelings hold you back and make you weak. There was no place for weakness in Toms life.

Samara was another being Tom spend a lot of time with. Being stuck under the school, the 60 foot long and 6 foot wide basilisk looked forward to any time Tom came to visit and opened the passage to the forbidden forest for her. Since he woke her up in his second year, he came down almost every night and every morning to let her free to hunt. Sure it got tiring, but after she killed that mudblood Mrytle with her beautiful eyes, Tom kept her happy. Luckily for him because Samara was Salazar's personal pet, her deadly eyes had no effect on his noble bloodline. 'And a follower that wants to do your bidding, will always stay by your side' Tom told himself as he went down to the chamber early that morning.

He remembered that Headmaster Dippet had told him that if they did not solve the mystery of who (or what) was terrorizing the castle, then they would shut down Hogwarts forever.

Anger flashed through him. They could not close his home down. It was his rightful place to be there! The most powerful of Salazar Slytherin's heirs. A grand wizard in the making. Samara must understand that she must sleep and that he would be back for her.

If only Dumbledore had not gotten suspicious of him. Good thing that giant brute Hagrid, was able to take the blame for girl's death.  
He would be back after he left Hogwarts. He will make Hogwart's his home again. He will purify and make Hogwart's pure again and do what the smartest of the four founders could not do. He will show those who had rejected him who he was. Lord Voldemort would forever be his name.

Plans began to set into place in his mind as he realized the entire wizarding world could be his.

It was too dangerous to continue to let the basilisk do as she pleases. With a heavy heart, he sealed the Chamber of Secrets, closing it until he graduate from Hogwarts. After that, only after he left this place, he would let her out again….

TIME SKIP

Skimming down one of the pages of "Darkest Evile" in the Restricted Section, he searched for a way to live forever. The short time that a human can live is not enough for him, he needs more time to dominate the wizarding world.  
"Horcruxes." He whispered, his eyes widening in understanding the solution of his problem. He snapped the book close and put it aside, heading towards the potions classroom. Tom knew who to ask about this phenomenon, the teacher who was the easiest to manipulate and most enamoured by him. Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn went white at the mention of Horcruxes. But he answered Tom anyway, on the condition he would not repeat any of this to anyone. "Thank you, Professor Slughorn." He said after their most unusual meeting.

Tom knew exactly what he wanted first Horcrux to be- actually he knew all of them: His diary, something from each of the Four Founders, his mothers ring, and his beloved Nagini. Would 7 Horcruxes be too much? Professor Slughorn had been baffled about asking how to make 1, let alone 7. But Tom didn't care if it was too much- he would find a way to live forever.

-Time skip-

Tom reentered Hogwarts with his cloak pulled tightly around his face. Headmaster Dippet had finally met his end - and now - his master Dumbledore was Headmaster.

The years had not been kind to Tom. His once perfectly chiseled face was gaunt and hallow. His eyes held an unnatural red sheen to them. His lips were not so red, but rather pale. It still did nothing to deter the Knocturn Alley witches from throwing themselves at him.

He pulled his cloak further over his head, the hood casting menacing shadows over his face as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. At 29, he'd set out to do all his master had required of him. Now it was time to finally receive the mission he'd been destined for.

"Lemondrop," Tom muttered to the nonsentient gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's door. A stairway appeared and he quickly climbed them.

When he reached the dark wizard, he bowed to one knee in deference.

"How may I serve you, master?"

"How many horcruxes have you made?" asked Dumbledore.

"Seven," he answered promptly.

"Good," the dark wizard said, nodding. "I think you're ready." He withdrew a golden necklace from his robes with an odd hourglass in the middle. "Do you know what this is?"

Tom frowned. "No, master."

"It's a Time-Turner. Stolen off of a traveler who came to this time from the future in order to destroy you. I've mended it and tweaked it a bit. Tom, what I'd like for you to do is travel to the date May 3rd, 1998."


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius Sans Azkaban

Prompt: Sirius takes a first year Harry to Diagon Ally

Any time period/pairing/era

Word count: 8,844 (500 each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Sirius write-a-long, _**Sirius Sans Azkaban**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Genera;

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** None

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** What is Sirius had been vindicated and Harry had been raised by him?

* * *

 **Sirius Sans Azkaban**

* * *

Sirius entered Godrics Hollow that fall morning not knowing what to expect. He knew Voldemort had visited the Potters last night, and that it was all his fault. But he refused to believe they were dead. It couldn't be... Could it? As soon as he entered the ruins that were his best mates house, he couldn't breathe. There, laying on the ground was James Potter. Dead. He broke down in sobs, but continued on to be strong for baby Harry. He heard crying from the upstairs nursery. "He's alive." Sirius whispered to himself. This was the only thing bringing Sirius hope anymore. Harry was sitting in his crib, crying. He knew he'd regret looking at the floor: because there lied Lily's dead body. He picked up Harry and went to kitchen for some food. Harry, however, would not stop crying. "There there Harry. We'll be alright. It's just me and you now, but we can make it." Then Sirius noticed the cut on Harry's forehead, shaped like a lighting bolt. It was still fresh. He gently touched, but immediately regretted doing so. "Let's get out of here buddy." But Sirius didn't know where to go. Grimmauld Place was no place for a baby to go. "Remus will know what to do." And he left to find Remus. When he found Remus, he embraced him in a hug and didn't let go for a good 5 minutes. Sirius wasn't the hugging type, so Remus knew something was up. To some people it was a wonderful day: Voldemort was gone. But not to Remus or Sirius. To them, it was the worst thing to ever happen. "Padfoot, what's wrong?" "It's all my fault." Sirius replied with sobs. "What's all your fault?" "You don't know? Well.. Lily and Prongs are.. They're dead." He replied, still sobbing. Remus said no more, and walked over to Harry, a tear rolling down his face. "Where did Harry get this scar?" "I don't know. I think from You-know-who, when he tried to kill him." "Do you know what this means, Padfoot?" Sirius looked up, still sobbing. "What?" "It means you're Harry's legal guardian now."

The weight of his friends' deaths was heavy like a band of stones around his heart, and were it not for the little pair of hands that tugged at his hair and the feet that walked over him at night, Sirius thought he might have gone mad. But it was a lot easier to keep yourself sane when someone needed you; he'd learned that much.

The first thing Sirius did was replace Harry's broomstick. It was the one toy that never got put away.

"You've got to make the House Team and beat Slytherin," he told baby Harry over breakfast on his second birthday, "otherwise Prongs will have a right fit and we'll hear about it from down here."

"Kiddick," said Harry.

"Exactly," said Sirius.

As Sirius cleaned up their plates and silverware, and dumped it all unceremoniously into the sink, there came a knock upon the door.

As Sirius picked up Harry and walked to the door he was cautious but confident that the charms guarding the house would hold. It appeared that Voldemort was truly gone but his followers were not . He had tried to kill Harry, that was clear , and his followers might try to finish the job. He spoke, as if to the door. " Reveal yourself!"  
"It is I, my dear Sirius, do not fear ."  
The calm voice had its effect and the anxiety-charged atmosphere was dispelled in a moment.  
The door opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore, himself. Blue eyes glistening with tears as he took the child from Sirius and held him close. " I think we need to talk ."

Sirius gestured for Dumbledore to enter further into the house. "Of course, yes, I'm sure there is a lot we have to talk about." The pair made their way into the living room with Dumbledore still holding baby Harry closely.  
"Sirius, I am sorry for your loss... Our loss really. We all mourn Lily & James deeply." said Dumbledore solemnly as the pair sat down. Sirius looked down, not really able to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes as he slowly nodded his head in thanks. "I would like to get right down to it Sirius," Dumbledore spoke softly, knowing that this was not going to be easy. "Since young Harry has survived he may not be fully out of danger."  
Sirius' head popped up. "I'm well aware that there may still be danger lurking around, which is why I have taken great precaution in protecting him." He did not like where this was going.  
Dumbledore took a deep sigh before speaking. "Sirius, I do not doubt for one moment that you will lay down your life to protect him but please, think of the childhood he will have if he is raised within our world..."  
Sirius jumped up. "You could not possibly be saying-"  
Dumbledore continued, "I know this is not what we want but Harry does have family..." with a piercing stare from Sirius he amended his statement, "Muggle family. Where Harry will not grow up under scrutiny of the public eye. Where he will not grow up with his every movement documented in the Daily Prophet. Sirius, please think of the boy."  
Sirius reached out for Harry who had been attempting to climb up Dumbledore's beard. Harry immediately lept into Sirius' open arms and giggled as he nuzzled his neck. Dumbledore stood up, realizing that this was the end of the discussion and made his way to the door.  
"I am his godfather and I will do whatever it takes to protect him and I will fight to make sure I keep custody of Harry."  
Dumbledore did not turn around but whispered, "I only wish to keep him safe as well Sirius." And with that he left, with the door closing behind him.  
Sirius looked lovingly at Harry who was starting to drift off to sleep. "I will protect you, Harry."

With Dumbledore's words still fresh in Sirius' head, he began to think of the life Harry could have with him, or the life Harry could have with total and complete strangers who surely would never treat Harry like their own.

"I'm his Godfather!" Sirius shouted, "Do they not think of me capable enough to take care of him?!"

The thought of not being trusted made Sirius completely mad. James and Lily trusted him enough to make him Harry's Godfather, so he didn't see why Dumbledore would know what's better for Harry than James and Lily.

Little Harry played with his toy broom his plush Hippogriff as Sirius watched on.

"I'm keeping him." Sirius said with a calm yet stern voice.

Little Harry babbled in the corner pretending to talk, but it was all inaudible.

"You hear that son, I'm keeping you with me. I will do whatever it takes to protect you from Evil and especially from Voldemort. I'm not afraid of him."

Harry ran to Sirius and put his arms up in the air, wanting Sirius to pick him up and carry him. Sirius picked him up and lulled a sleepy Harry to sleep. He began to wonder where he could take Harry to keep him safe? Maybe they could move to Ireland or Wales. Maybe they could even buy a quaint home in England and try to live as much a normal life as they could.  
Sirius lay a sleeping Harry into his makeshift crib, and pulled a large brown tattered suitcase from his closet. With this, he began packing his and Harry's things, excited for his new life with Harry.

"Diffendo" Sirius muttered lightly under his breath, putting the silencing charm over the side car where baby Harry lay restlessly sleeping beneath his No Wake Travel Blanky Sirius had bought for him mere months ago.

Sirius double checked that he had everything that he would immediately need to travel with Harry, fastening his old school trunk to the back of his motor bike with magic.

"I will apparate back for anything I've forgotten" he told himself, all the whilst Dumbledore's words echoing in his mind, "think of the childhood he will have if he is raised in our world."

Sirius then mounted and gave his motorbike a hard kick, as it roared into life Sirius gave a loving look at Harry then at Grimauld place then focused on his path, gave twist to the throttle like never before and yelled at the top of his lungs "it will be the best childhood he could ever have."

As Sirius rose into the night sky tears were streaming across his face, both from the cool air whipping against his face and from the panging heart-ache of the loss of his best friends in the world, the realization of young Harry growing up without really knowing his parents was just hitting him.

"Where would you like to grow up Harry?" Sirius asked the sleeping boy over the sound of the motorbikes engine.

Racking his brain for the best possible place to raise his God son it finally came to him. There was a large wizarding family in the Order with a young boy Harrys age, they would be able to lend hand whenever possible, and keep them safe if need be. Yes, James and Lily would like that he thought.

With a destination finally decided upon Sirius dipped his shoulder into the handlebars to bring the motorbike around to face directly towards the moon. Twisting the throttle again he began to sing Harry his favorite song, though, it was really to comfort himself.

"Ottery St. Catchpole it is" he told Harry knowing that when he was a bit older he would be able to take him on the world adventures James and Lily always dreamed of.

Ten years had passed in a relative blur of travels and exploration for young Harry and his God-father Sirius. Sirius never lost sight of the responsibility that he'd been given after the death of Harry's parents Lily and James. He could see them both every time he looked at Harry. He sincerely hoped they'd be happy with the life he'd given their son. With their values in mind, Sirius had bought a small but well tended cottage in the tiny village of Otterly St Catchpole in Devon. The backyard was what had sold Sirius on the place. The yard had given Harry a place to play and he'd been able to ride his toy broomstick here as a toddler. The backyard meandered down to the river Otter. The sounds of rushing water made the Potter-Black cottage a sanctuary for Sirius and helped calm his nerves that were always on edge. At night when Harry had been tucked in with a story from Beadle Bard, Sirius liked to simply sit and enjoy the sound of the river.  
Sirius with a mind to shelter Harry from his celebrity as "The Boy Who Lived" and Voldemort's followers, had kept on the move, often traveling abroad. He always wanted to be one step ahead of any of that dark business. When he purchased the cottage, Sirius decided to befriended only one of the local Wizarding families. That had been the Weasleys. They were a happy boisterous family of nine with six sons and the youngest, a daughter. They also were the only people Sirius trusted absolutely around Harry. When Sirius first came to the village, he'd thought of Molly and Arthur's young son, Ron and his closeness in age to Harry. Except Ron and Harry didn't always get on as well as he'd thought. It wasn't so bad when they would visit the Weasleys but when Ron would come to visit, it would usually end with Ron being upset and demanding to go home. Ron perhaps was a bit jealous of everything Sirius had given Harry, whom he admittedly spoiled. Though Harry and Ron had their moments, Harry did get on well with the other Weasley children, especially Charlie and Ginny. Charlie had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He'd been the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and played Seeker on the team. Not surprisingly, Harry idolized the second eldest boy of the family. After a visit to the Burrow, the Weasley home, Harry would talk on and on about Quidditch, Gryffindor, and the Snitch. It would drive Sirius to distraction at times. Sirius had gotten some reprieve two years ago when Charlie had left home to train as a dragon handler... it just about broke Harry's heart. Now with Charlie gone, it was always Ginny that played most with Harry. Harry would let her practice on his Nimbus 1700 while he would ride his older model Nimbus 1500. Ginny was a sweet charming little ginger freckled thing that obviously had a crush on Harry. Harry however saw her as a sister and took pity on her when her brothers wouldn't allow her to ride their brooms. So she came to their yard to practice with Harry.  
This summer had gone just as they normally did and Sirius was up early the morning before Harry's birthday trying to wrap presents. He pretended to hide them in a small cupboard under the stairs. Harry would as always pretend not to know they were there. It was at this moment that Sirius remembered something. "This is the year", he mumbled to himself. Just how had he let this sneak up on him without warning? Harry was going to be eleven tomorrow! It was only a moment later that he heard the owl arrive and when it landed on the open window sill, Sirius could clearly make out the Hogwarts crest on the white parchment envelope.

Sirius sighed as he picked up the letter. Of course, Harry would have the time of his life at Hogwarts and with Dumbledore as headmaster he would be as safe as he possibly could be. But still... He would severely miss the little one. "Get a grip", he said to himself. This was no time to be selfish. Harry would learn everything he needs there and he would make new friends.  
As sat down by the river, Sirius remembered their carefree time at Hogwarts. One particular night came to his mind - the first night they had all managed to turn into their animagus form and surprised their werewolf friend Remus at his refuge, the shrieking shack. Oh all the fantastic adventures they've had ever since, strolling around the castle at nighttime and discovering Hogwarts' secrets. "I wonder what happened to our little Marauder's Map..." It still hurt to think about James but he found it to be true that time has healing powers. The memory of their school shenanigans even put a little smile upon his face.  
The birthday party the next day was a great success. Harry was smiling and laughing the whole day. Hagrid and Remus came over as well as all of the Weasleys. Harry even got along with Ron. The prospect of soon going to Hogwarts together seemed to have somehow formed a bond between them. Only Ginny was unhappy that she would be left behind.  
And soon enough the summer was over and Sirius was standing on platform 9 3/4 to wave Harry goodbye. He was happy for the boy and couldn't wait to hear about all of Harry's adventures. But it would be a lonely couple of months till Christmas.

Harry hurried to find a compartment on the train, one that would offer him a good view of the platform, and most importantly, his godfather. He couldn't believe that it was time to leave Sirius. It had been pretty much just the two of them practically his whole life. And now he was leaving. He finally found an empty compartment. He shoved his trunk in the corner, deciding to deal with it later, and pressed his face to the window, almost frantically searching for Sirius. Harry finally found him. He had made his way to the front of the crowd and seemed to be searching the windows for him. Harry yanked the window open and yelled "Sirius!"  
Harry watched as the man's head whipped around so fast that it must have hurt. When his godfather's grey eyes met his a grin light up his face. Harry found an answering one taking over his own and for a moment his nerves were stilled and the pang of loneliness that was already growing was gone. When Sirius was close enough he said "I love you Kid. You're going to do great! Remember, write to me as soon as you can and tell me where you were sorted."  
"I will, love you too!"  
They stood, just looking at each other, until the train started to move. Harry refused to look away until he could no longer see his godfather. When Harry could no longer see Sirius smiling and waving at him he finally turned away from the window. Harry was surprised to see a slightly pudgy blonde boy sitting on the bench opposite of him. He hadn't heard anyone come in.  
"I hope you don't mind," the other boy said softly as he darted at quick look at him. "Yours was the first compartment I found without a lot of people."  
Harry offered a quick grin, hoping to relax the other boy.  
"Not a problem." Harry offered his hand as he continued. "I'm Harry Potter."  
Blue eyes widened but, offering his own hand, he replied " Neville Longbottom."

Harry and Neville were soon joined by Ron and a girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Talk quickly turned to Qudditch, which house they would be sorted into and classes. Their talk was only interuped by the trolley witch and changing into their robes. Too soon it seemed the train began to slow down as it approached Hogwarts.

In approaching Hogwarts, the young group stared in amazement and excitement. As the train finally stops at the platform at King's Cross, with a loud screech; the children all stand to exit the cabin. Hermione spins around glancing at the rest to reassure herself of having some friends. Once exited they all gaze at the crowd trying to stay together. Hagrid calls for all first year students to come forward towards him. " First years please follow me." he says in a booming voice. He walks them to the boats, Ron not paying attention for moment becomes separated from them all. He frantically searches for them only to see Hermione's bushy hair as she lowers herself into the boat. He smiles and shakes his head as he rushes over to join them. Once all in, the boat moves forward ever so slowly; out of the way for another boat to touch shore for more students. In a distance from behind, for the last time that night, they hear Hagrid call out " All set.", as he waves; the boats flock together across The Black Lake towards Hogwarts. In the silence, aside from small splashes and wakes, you hear some students gasping in awe of the size and structure of Hogwarts. Possibly remembering tales from parents, siblings, or relatives; only seeing them to be true. Soon in the dim light they see a small landing taking shape before them. In anxiousness final breaths are taken before they enter what will be the best time of there lives. There to greet them is Professor McGonagall. She smiles softly with a slight nod of her head, gesturing the doorway to which the students enter. " R-r-r-ready, H-H-arry? Everyone?" Neville says looking into the doorway before he gives a slight nodded gesture to the door. They all smile for his reassurance and walk in together with trust.

Harry walked in, admiring the Great Hall, where from now on he would eat all his meals. When Professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat onto the stage he got a little nervous. All his life he grew up listening to the stories his godfather had told him about his days at Hogwarts and ever since he was little he always wanted to be in Gryffindor. But now, staring at the sorting hat he started to wonder, what if he didn't get placed in Gryffindor? What if he got placed in Slytherin instead? He had heard stories about Sirius' family, who were all sorted into Slytherin, and they sounded like awful people. He did not want to be placed in a house with people like that. Plus, what would Sirius say if Harry got placed in the one house he didn't like? All of a sudden he hears his name being called out and takes a look at his new friends in order to reassure himself before walking up to the stage. As he sits on the stool he sees Ron give him a small smile, which gave him the confidence he needed. He didn't always get along with Ron Weasley but they had known each other since they were little, so it was nice to see a familiar face. The sorting hat gets placed on his head and begins talking about how Slytherin was a great house and that Harry was destined for greatness. However Harry didn't want to be placed there so he kept repeating "Not in Slytherin" hoping the sorting hat would take his choice into consideration.

The rip near the brim continued on. "You could be great, you know. It's not all bad. Your expectations are illusions clouding you from your potential greatness."  
Harry hesitated as he listened to the Sorting Hat's words, then shook his head as he thought about everything he'd heard from the Weasleys and about Sirius's family. He wanted to make Sirius proud. That's all he's ever wanted to do, same with his mum and dad. "I can't..." He whispered, nearly pleading with the tattered hat. "I couldn't... I don't wanna be in Slytherin! It's evil! Everybody will be expecting me to come out as some dark wizard, and Sirius-"  
"Illusions..." whispered the Sorting Hat.  
Harry bit his lip. "Nobody would lie to me."  
"Opinions come through experiences, young Potter. Slytherin will give you the tools needed to prepare you for the opportunities that shall lead you down a prominent path."  
Harry hesitated again, longer this time. He thought about all the experiences Sirius had growing up, and about the Wizarding War he himself ended. About all who had suffered. But he's never really had to grow up through that himself. Without the Dark Lord ruling, his life has been peaceful. Of course his parents being gone has affected him greatly, more than can be seen. But he's never had to yearn for anything, and he hasn't had to grow up with death at his door every waking moment. So maybe because of his experiences, Slytherin would turn out different for him. Harry frowned in wavering indecision. He felt his resolve slipping. "Opportunities, huh? I guess Sirius and I could love new opportunities..."  
Harry heard a whisper in his head, "Your journey has begun, Harry Potter." Then a mighty shout filled the Great Hall...  
SLYTHERIN!  
The hall was shocked into silence for a split second, eyes of the Professors exchanged glances as Professor Snape smirked. Personally he hoped James Potter had turned a time or two in his grave, seeing his now-Slytherin son. After a second of pin-drop silence, Slytherin House erupted in the loudest cheers worthy of shaking and dropping every single floating candle. Harry displayed a shaky smile as McGonagall took the hat off of him and the rest of the Great Hall clapped as well. He gave Ron and Hermione a sad shrug as he walked to the Slytherin long table, welcomed by dozens of rowdy pats on the back. As he sat down Ron was already being called up for his turn. The Sorting Hat only got to brush his distinct red hair before shouting its proclamation...  
GRYFFINDOR!  
The Great Hall erupted in cheers, every present member of the Weasley family thundering over the rest. Ron happily jogged over to the Gryffindors and sat with his brothers. Harry felt a pang of sadness, making a promise to himself to stay friends with him. Hermione too, he noted, as he watched her nervously come forward to the 3 legged stool. She sat down, and just sat there. And sat there. And sat there. Harry yawned. Had to have been nearly five full minutes before the Sorting Hat opened its brim to say anything audible.  
RAVENCLAW!  
The Ravenclaws whooped and hollered as Hermione joined them. The rest of the Sorting Ceremony commenced and finished with Neville Longbottom, who was sure he'd been forgotten, sorting into Gryffindor. The feast soon appeared before their eyes, and before Harry could take his first bite, he heard his name called.

Harry looked longingly around the Great Hall to all of his friends, seated at different tables. Neville, too, had been sorted to Gryffindor, and he and Ron were in conversation with Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George. Percy Weasley, the eldest brother still attending Hogwarts, made eye contact with Harry, and gave an almost sad nod of his head, before turning back to engage with a pretty dark haired girl. Hermione was animatedly chattering to a boy Harry recognized from the train, and a girl with hair so bright white, she seemed to be almost glowing.

"So...it's true what they've said on the train then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You've obviously been sorted properly, Slytherin is the house of greatness after all..."

Harry was so consumed with his thoughts of missing Sirius, of missing his friends, that he hadn't even realized someone had been speaking to him. It wasn't until the boy coughed that Harry even noticed the rest of the Slytherin table starring at him, almost hungrily. He eyes rose to meet those of a boy his own age, with blonde slicked back hair, and a tight set smirk on his face. His hand was outstretched toward Harry, who without thinking, shook it limply, still breaking out of his daze.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. We tend to go by last names here, so Malfoy is fine. This is Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. No need to ask who you are of course, Potter. Fancy the hat would put you in here considering You-Know-Who himself was a Slytherin. But I suppose your defeat of him makes you worthy. We're headed to our common room below the dungeons now, father's naturally told me all about it." Care to join us?

Harry, still reeling from Malfoy's thinly veiled insult, nodded his head politely and rose to shake the hands of Nott and Zabini.

As he headed toward the Dungeons, he couldn't help but think he had made a huge mistake.

As Harry walked into the slytherin common room he stopped short, taking in his new surroundings. The walls had a sickly green light dancing around the walls from the water was being reflected through the windows. Harry was amazed and kind of uncomfortable at how at home he felt.

"Oi Potter" Malfoy shouted from across the room "come here and talk with us." Harry gave Malfoy a nod and made his way to the group. Nott, whom he'd been introduced to briefly preferred to be called Theo. Harry liked him immediately. As they were conversing about the books Harry had read and quidditch a high pitch shrill voice shrieked across the room "Drakie, I've missed you."

Draco groaned quietly. "Hello Pansy. Pansy, this is Harry, Harry, Pansy." Harry turned to look at the girl and decided he wouldn't like her. Just her voice irritated him but being polite by nature he said "Hello Pansy." "Hmm" Pansy said. "A half blood in Slytherin, how quaint better than a muggleborn I suppose, then again our Zambini is a half blood but he at least has charm." Pansy continued in that shrill voice of hers. Harry's initial thought of her was right. He didn't like her one bit. "Pansy! " Draco admonished. "Sorry, mate she tends to let her mouth get away from her" Harry nodded and turned back to Theo.

Apparently, he wasn't going to get to talk to Theo as a man who introduced himself as Severus Snape came billowing into the dungeons. "Quiet! All of you listen up. You have been sorted into Slytherin which basically means that you will have to work harder and be better than the other houses to prove yourselves, because of Slytherin's house stigma. You will not embarrass me." Snape said and then he was gone.

Harry excused himself from the common room to go explore his dormitory. There was four four-poster beds with emerald green drapings. Each boys trunk sat at the end of their beds. On the wall between each bed were windows, which Harry found odd at first but then realized they were bewitched to show the outside just like the ceiling in the great hall.  
Harry bent down to open his trunk. He pulled out his school robes. Already embroidered on the front left side was the Slytherin house Crest. As he traced the shape of the winding serpent, he thought about how he was going to tell Sirius.  
"Better to get it over with," Harry said to himself as he pulled out his new quill and parchment. He walked over to the window sill closest to his bed and took a deep breath as he thought carefully for the right words to use.  
"Dear Sirius,  
How are you doing without me? Having withdrawals already? I'm just messing with you of course.  
Hogwarts is already so incredible. I can't wait to start classes in the morning.  
The train ride was crazy. I found a compartment toward the back just like you told me to. Ron sat with me. So did two other students. You may know one of them. Says he's from a pureblood family going back generations. That was pretty much all he said. Fellow was a bit odd. Name was Neville Longbottom. A girl named Hermione actually took over most of the conversation. You would never know she just found out she was a witch with as much as she knows.  
Hagrid took all of the first years across the lake in these tiny magical boats. Seeing the castle for the first time was wicked.  
That talking hat was a bit bonkers but so far most of my house mates seem pretty alright. One gut named Theo seems like he could be a pretty good friend.  
As Im writing this Im realizing how drafty the dormitory is. But I guess that can be expected in the dungeons.  
Our head of house is a scary fellow. His name is Snape. You don't think its the same Snape you and dad used to mess with when you were here do you?  
Well that's it for me. Hope all is well.  
Harry

Harry rolled up the parchment and put it next to his bed. He knew he didn't outright tell him what house he was in but Sirius was a smart man. He would get an owl to deliver the letter in the morning and then he would just have to wait.

Writing to Sirius had eased a knot of tension in Harry's stomach, even if he couldn't quite shake the feeling he was out of place in the dungeons. Settling onto his bed, Harry tucked his knees under his chin and really took in his surroundings. The drapes on each of the four poster beds were thick and emerald in colour, trunks stood at the foot of each bed, most were hand carved and had several personalised flourishes. From his position by the bedside table Harry could see the very top of his trunk, and a small smile ghosted across his lips as he remembered how the dent in the top came from a stray spell Harry was a bit too eager to practice in his younger years. A quick glance at the windows showed that the enchantments were fading to night time; he could still hear the occasional burst of chatter from the common room interspersed with frequent shrieks from who he assumed (or hoped rather) to be Pansy.

Growing up in different places every year had made Harry's life a lonely one, but he'd never felt quite so alone as he had done tonight. He hoped that Sirius would be able to offer some comfort to his situation - a stray thought flashed into his mind, a life without Sirius, and he banished the thought almost immediately, it simply wasn't possible. Slipping into his pyjamas, he resolved to owl the letter to Sirius first thing tomorrow, and spend some time with Draco, sorry Malfoy, during breakfast. Harry had heard whispers of the Malfoy family during his childhood, and he was determined to get on the family's good side. After all, it's who you know that counts, he thought to himself as he settled under the comforting weight of the emerald blankets. As he took off his glasses and let his unruly mop spill out onto the pillow, his last thought was how handsome Draco had looked in his Slytherin robes that evening...

Sirius was having a cup of coffee when the owl tapped on his window. He recognized the owl as Hedwig, Harrys owl and a gift from Hagrid. Skimming through the letter made him confused. Dungeons? Snape as Head of House? That couldn't be right. Gryffindor was in a tower- and McGonagall had been of house for as long as he could remember... Then it dawned on him- his beloved Godson wasn't a Gryffindor; he was a Slytherin. Though he was angry about it, he wrote back that he was happy for him- a complete lie of course.

Harrys first lesson was a flying lesson with the Gryffindors, which meant he'd get to see Ron and Neville again. But Malfoy didn't like that they were friends- he despised it actually. After class Malfoy strutted up to Harry with an angry look on his face. "Look Potter. The Longbottoms and Weasleys- they're bad people. If you're friends with them, you can't be friends with us. So make your decision." Harry was torn- Malfoy had been so nice, and he needed friends in his dormitory. But Neville was so much nicer, and he'd grown up with Ron. With no idea what to do, he looked at Malfoy and said "Look Malfoy. You're not one to tell me who I can or cannot be friends with. So I'm going to be friends with them, whether you like it or not. If you were my friend, you wouldn't make me choose." Little did he know, he had made the wrong decision.

Draco walked away seething.  
Harry made his way back to the dungeons deep in thought.  
Harry knew that he shouldn't cause problems in his house and it especially bothered him because of how he strangely felt about Draco but he wasn't going to let anyone tell him who to be friends with. Harry thought about the stories that Sirius had told him about his parents and their friends and thought he wanted something like that too. A real loyal type of group of friends but didn't know if he would find that with Neville, Ron and Hermione but he knew that he wouldn't turn his back on them.  
Harry made it to the dormitory completely without thought and sat on his bed and his mental monologue continued….  
He also knew that he didn't want to distant himself from having… from having… he wasn't sure what he could have with Draco but he knew he didn't want to jeopardize anything at all even if it was just friendship even though he wasn't sure that's all he wanted. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he remembered the letter that he got from Sirius. He hadn't read it because he dreaded what it might say but he figured he couldn't hide forever and maybe reading it will take his mind off whatever he may or may not be feeling about the Malfoy boy.  
Sirius' letter was short, a quick congrats on making Slytherin and a generic Im happy for you but there was no real "Sirius-ness" in the letter. Harry sighed and muttered "Well its not really my fault ya know" and just then Darco walked in and their eyes met. Draco quickly looked away and Harry felt like he had just been caught doing something and fumbled to hide the letter as if it said something wrong. Harry just didn't want Draco to know that's Sirius wasn't happy for him genuinely, he didn't want anyone to know for that matter.  
Draco took a deep breath and turned to Harry "Listen, Potter…"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry cut him off tiredly.  
"What I said earlier stands. If you are friends with those three, you cannot be friends with me. House allegiance is very important. Especially in Slytherin. You can decide, right now, in fact, I'minsisting, on how your time here is going to progress. There is a right and a wrong here. Make sure you choose correctly." Malfoy demanded softly.  
Harry understood the threat quite well, but he didn't want to give up his friendship with Ron or with Hermione or Neville. Harry also didn't want to spend the next seven years alone. Harry hoped that with time Sirius would come around. He knew his Godfather loved him, he just needed time.

"I don't see why my being friends with them is such an issue," Harry said strongly. "It's not like I can spend that much time with any of them. I've known Ron pretty much my whole life and now you are telling me I have to abandon him? What gives you the right to dictate who I spend my time with? I have seen other Slytherins, granted not many, friends with students from other Houses."

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you Potter," Malfoy snapped. "Weasley's a blood traitor, Longbottom is weak, everyone knows he's practically a Squib and Granger is a Mudblood. Make your choice."

"Fine," Harry almost snarled before composing himself. "Fine. Over the next two days I'll talk to them. They deserve to hear it from me. I will not bully them, I will not be mean to them. You may be able to make me abandon them, but you can't make me be horrible to them."

Malfoy assessed him with cold gray eyes before nodding once. He turned sharply on his heel and left the dorm, closing the door behind him. Harry slowly lowered himself onto his bed, feeling even more alone than he did before their conversation.

Silently Harry knew what he promised; but am I ready to lose wonderful friends because of a spoiled bully? He thought most of the night.  
Morning quickly arrived. Harry sat up right, took a deep breath and began to ready himself for the day. He rushed through his routine in hopes of sneaking out before Malfoy would even notice him. He narrowly slipped away. On his way to breakfast Harry was greeted by his friends. He gave them a sorrowful smile, knowing that he was about to leave everything he knew behind. As they walked together to sit down, Malfoy grabbed Harry and swiftly pulled c him aside.  
" I believe you promised to leave them behind?" Malfoy asks.  
" Malfoy, you may feel my friends are not your "standards" but they are mine. It is not my fault you don't show yourself to know true friendship."  
" What are you playing at Potter?"  
" They are my friends. That will never change. Be the bully, be the one to try to tear us apart and tear me down. We are better than that. All of us and I will never be fixed to leave them behind."  
Malfoy's face squished. He became angry and bitter. Not knowing anything else to say he takes a few steps back.  
" You will regret this Potter!" He says swiftly and turns around to leave Potter behind him.  
Ron, Hermione, and Neville heard and saw it all. They held their heads high, as Harry turned he met their gazes and lulled his head.  
" Harry that was noble of you." Says Hermione.  
He smiles and they group hug. They sit to eat and at that moment none realize how this one moron will effect their entire Hogwarts experience.  
Harry in time begins to realize he had never felt so good about a decision. 'Tis better to stand together, than to stand alone. He thinks. He loss at the others and reassures his thoughts and joins in the daily talk and gossip.

All throughout the day Harry could feel Draco's stare, every time he'd looked at the blond prat today he'd glared at him and wrinkled his nose up in disgust. Harry didn't understand why Draco felt he was above everyone else on status. Yes, he was a pure blood but so was Neville and Ron. Sirius didn't act like he was entitled to the world and Sirius was part of the Sacred 28 too. Harry shook his head.

Later that day Theo came up to Harry. "Is it true you told Malfoy to shove off?" Theo asked.  
"I suppose it is" Harry said. "In my eyes there are more important things than a school rivalry, more important that blood status. Things like loyalty and respect. Harry said defiantly.  
"I can kinda see your point but I should warn you not all Slytherins will. Malfoy is pretty pissed. I'd watch your back for a while if i was you." Theo warned him. He walked a little closer to Harry and stuck his hand out and whispered "Friends Potter?" Harry had an ear splitting grin on when he shook Theo's hand and said "Friends Nott"

Harry found out over the next couple of days Theo was right about Draco being pissed. Draco and a few other slytherins had tried sending minor hexes at Harry luckily Hermione seen the few Harry didn't and deflected them before they could hit their mark. Pansy annoyed him. She'd loudly announce whenever Harry was near "Oh look, it's the bloodtraitor and mudblood lover. I knew he wasn't suited to be a Slytherin. He would have been better off a Hufflepuff." She'd cackle gleefully.

Harry was upset about it all so he decided to do what he always did when he was upset, write Sirius.  
Dear Sirius, Harry started.

"Dear Sirius,  
You're probably wondering how things are going at school. Well I'd be lying if I said things were smashing. Or maybe not since someone did try to drop a vase on my head from the staircase above me. One of my fellow housemates even. It appears the friends I choose to have really matters to some people. Some people of course meaning Malfoy. And of course because he's a Malfoy 90% of the house is on his side.  
I really need your advice Sirius. What do I do? I mean Ron and I have been friends almost our entire lives. It would be wrong to abandon him. But at the same time do I want to continue to have to wear a hardhat while walking the corridors. There is one guy who seems to be on my side though. Names Theo. Mentioned him in my last letter. He's been a good friend. If only the rest of them would follow him instead Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy with his stupid blond hair and his stupid beautiful eyes.  
What should I do Sirius?  
Help  
Harry"  
Harry rolled up the parchment and laid back on his pillow. It had been a long day. The last image in his mind was of Malfoys beautiful eyes glaring at him from across the room.

Over the next few days while Harry awaited Sirius's response, things had gotten progressively worse with Malfoy. Twice Professor Snape had to pull them apart in the common room and once in the corridor because Malfoy bumped into him intentionally. Between that and hexes, it was trouble everywhere he went.

On a bright Tuesday morning as he and Hermione walked to DADA, Malfoy caught them on the staircases and attempted to drop a Zonko product on his head, one that would've changed his hair AND skin to some embarrassing vibrant colour. He barely dodged its path of attack, but what he didn't see was the bat-bogey hex Malfoy had sent his way right after. Hermione seen it tho. And by this time she'd been just as fed up as Harry by the myriad of magical insults. So instead of deflecting the incoming hex this time, she reflected it! They heard a heavy thump from above as Malfoy fell backwards, then a shrill scream took the air the same time a couple dozen shrieking bats did. As they began to swarm around, Harry and Hermione quickly rushed off to class before they could be pinned to the deed. That night they found out Malfoy was in the hospital wing. Harry felt horrible but was glad to not have to constantly watch his back. That next morning he finally received his reply from Sirius:  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry you're having trouble with the Malfoy boy. I'm sure he's not an easy one, his father was no easier. But his father also happens to hold a very important position at the Ministry, so the less problems you have with his son the better. I am furious with the way he is treating you tho so I'll be writing a letter to Professor Dumbledore to hopefully prevent any future problems. But Lucius won't take too kindly to any sort of retaliation towards his son, so tread lightly. Stray away from him as best you can. That's my best advice. I'll have eyes watching him. Try to focus on Ron and Hermione and your studies. I love you dearly and miss you terribly.  
Love, Sirius

Harry sighed and closed his letter. Advice a little too late. He glanced at Professor Dumbledore who glanced back his way with a knowing look. Harry looked down at his unfinished breakfast and pushed it away, no longer hungry. He set it in his mind to apologize to Malfoy the first chance he got. A couple days later Harry finally bumped into Malfoy alone in the corridor on the way to lunch, and he noticed with striking relief that Malfoy looked as if nothing had happened to him. With it just being them two, they stared at each other hesitantly.  
"Malfoy-"  
"Potter-"  
They spoke at the same time.  
"You first..." They both said quickly. Harry smirked.  
"Look I'm sorry, Potter," Malfoy rushed out. Harry hushed, getting butterflies. "I guess...it doesn't really matter what kind of friends you have. I wrote Father, and he says we should get along. I mean...you are still a Slytherin after all. Just don't expect me to like them. Keep them far away from me, the mudblood and blood traitor Weasley. Do that, and we'll be fine."  
Harry gave Malfoy a hard look. "Look Malfoy. I know you don't like them, but they're my friends. And if u want to be my friend you might as well get used to that. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of them."  
Malfoy looked taken aback. "Jealous?! Please, Potter. That's ridiculous."  
"Is it? I see the way you look at them Malfoy. You stare at Ron with disdain and give Hermione the dirtiest looks whenever she hugs or touches me. So. Are you?"  
Staring into his beautiful eyes, Harry could tell he was beginning to sweat. "Look Potter, i-idk where you're getting all these crazy notions but-"  
"Harry!" Hermione suddenly ran up and enveloped him in a quick hug. "Where have you been? Ron and I were looking for you." A low growl from behind her caused her to whip around and face Malfoy. Her forehead wrinkled. "Don't you dare bare your teeth at me, Draco Malfoy."  
He stared back angrily. "Can't you see Potter and I are busy with each other?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, and his face suddenly flushed at his own choice of words. "Erm- I mean... Don't you see us talking?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry. "Ron and I will be in the Great Hall." She cut her eyes at Malfoy before flipping her bushy hair behind her and walking off. Harry instantly crossed his arms and gave Malfoy that look that said "uh huh, I'm right aren't I?"  
Malfoy glanced at Harry, face red. "I... I... Oh fine! So maybe I wish we spent more time together. So maybe I wish we were closer. So maybe I wish a lot of things. So what."  
"So why didn't you just tell me Malfoy? Throwing hexes and curses is one hell of a strategy to make us closer." Harry tried to look deep into his amazing eyes but Malfoy averted them.  
"Because. Your parents defied the Dark Lord. You defeated the Dark Lord. Just because we seem to be on the same side now doesn't mean ppl are going to accept us being together. Especially if you hang around with that riffraff."  
Harry stepped forward within inches of Malfoy. "Malfoy, there are more important things to worry about than what ppl will accept. I accept you. If u want me you'll need to accept all of me. So you need a new strategy."  
Just then Harry heard footsteps and turned to see Professor McGonagall staring at them. "Boys! What are you doing? Don't you two have somewhere to be? Move along."  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry started. "We were just-" Suddenly Harry froze, feeling a cool, soft kiss planted on his cheek. His face immediately went hot. Stunned, he turned to Malfoy. Then turned back to McGonagall.  
McGonagall's eyes widened considerably as she stared at the pair of them, her face slightly pink. "Oh. Uh um... just hurry it up boys, okay?" She quickly whisked off towards the Great Hall without waiting for an answer, her stride a bit hurried.  
Harry got a stupid grin on his face as he turned back to Malfoy, his own eyes glistening brightly. "Wow..."  
"How's that for strategy?"  
Harry lightly cupped Malfoy's chin and stared into his pale eyes. "I think you just took the winning shot," he said before kissing him on the lips.

As they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, Harry had one thought circulating in his mind: the Sorting Hat was right after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Weasley is Our King

Prompt: Weasley is finally where he feels he belongs-on top

Hogwarts era

Word count: 4878 (300each writer)

Note: The following story is a submission to the facebook group Platform 9 3/4. An Aesthetic was made as the prompt and each writer was given 24 hours to write a submission, they were then given the opportunity to write a second piece of the story.

Disclaimer: the authors of this story did not create these characters and will in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rolling.

* * *

 **Story Title :** Ron write-a-long, _**Weasley is Our King**_

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** General

 **Fanfic name :** Platform9 3/4

 **Pairing if any:** Pansy/Ron

 **Ocs if any:** None

 **Summary :** Ron is on top of the world, or so it seems...

* * *

 **Weasley is Our King**

* * *

Ron was in one excellent mood.

Firstly, Gryffindor had won the match against the blasted snakes, thanks largely to his Quidditch skills. So what if he had been under the influence of liquid luck? He'd won the sodding match, hadn't he? That's all that mattered. What was more, bloody-brooding-Potter actually seemed to be coming out of whatever depressing shell he'd been holed up in as of late. Perhaps Finnigan and him could get Potter to actually lighten up and have fun for once. Throw a rager, similar to the notorious ones Potter's father and the infamous Sirius Black had been known to have in the Gryffindor common room.

Even more promising, he'd caught the girls ogling at him in the crowds. Even Slytherin's ice queen herself, Pansy-sodding-Parkinson had cast her glance his way. Who cared if the-Gryffindor-know-it-all-princess had her nose thoroughly stuck in a book? He could get any girl in Hogwarts, if he so pleased.

"Surely not any girl," Longbottom teased, after Ron had boasted loudly.

"Yes, any girl," he affirmed, grinning widely. "Didn't you see me on the field today, mate? Bloody hell, a witch would have to be barmy to refuse me."

Thomas sauntered up to the group of wizards. "Bet you can't."

Ron's brows furrowed in displeasure, but he quickly schooled his features, noticing the way Longbottom, Finnigan, and Thomas were all watching him closely. "Twenty galleons says I can."

Ron found himself doing a quick scan of eligible Gryffindor girls. His first thought was that he would prove his desirability by using Lavender. He might not like her very much, but she worshipped him, as she should. But before he could voice his brilliant idea he was rudely interrupted.

"Before you try and use Brown she doesn't count, she's clingy and you've been snogging her for months." Finnigan stated definitively.

"Besides, if I'm putting my money on this, I get some input on who the bird is." With both Thomas and Longbottom in agreement Finnigan continued.

"If you want to win you're going to have one week, you must provide proof and I say that we get to choose the target."

Ron started to question himself briefly, then remembered that he was Ron Weasley, the keeper and star of the day! He needed to win this, he knew going in that he didn't have 20 galleons, especially not to lose. No he had this in the bag! "Challenge accepted, so who will I be wooing and winning?"

After a brief glance they smiled and looked at him and in unison responded "Parkinson."

Crap...this just got more difficult.

Ron stormed off for potions feeling his previously happy countenance deflate. Of all the girls in the school, why had they decided on her? She didn't have the reputation as being "the Slytherin Ice Queen" for nothing.

To add insult to injury, after lunch, word seemed to spread through Gryffindor about the wager. He needn't worry about other houses finding out-Lions were nothing if not loyal-but still-it was bloody insulting!

Entering the classroom, his eyes darted over his classmates until they landed on a certain brunette snake. She was seated by her lonesome, likely waiting for Bulstrode to arrive. 'This is my chance,' he thought. 'I can swoop in and start up a conversation with her. Might as well start somewhere.'

Clenching his jaw, he made his way over and plopped heavily in the seat beside her. 'Mione and his sister, Ginny let out an audible snort when they saw his chosen potions partner. He ignored them both and reached into his bag to retrieve his book.

"For Salazar's sake," Parkinson snarled. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Weasel? Have you lost your senses?"

Ron swallowed thickly. "Thought I might...team up with you today, Parkinson." He waggled his eyebrows in what he hoped looked attractive. "You don't mind, do you?"

Her mouth snapped shut on what she was about to say when Slughorn entered the room. She made to get up and Ron's nostrils flared at the freesia scent of her hair. "Ah, Parkinson, Weatherby," the teacher said. "House unity, very good form!" She stared daggers at him and sat back down, stuck now, amid snickers from the class. "Now, today we will be brewing the Confusing Concoction..."

Slughorn grabbed his wand and then, with a flick of his wrist, he cast a nonverbal Wingardium Leviosa, levitating a piece of chalk. He looked at his class and he said, Confusing Concoction, and they saw the piece of chalk start to move as he wrote the following list:

-One Werewolf fang crushed up -The hair of the person you are trying to do this concoction on which must be forcibly pulled -the smell 4 lavender petals -enough water to fill a size 2 copper cauldron

After he was through, they heard a loud rap on the door and Professor Slughorn told one of the students to open the door. Ron opened the door and saw Hagrid carrying a large container of water.

"Ah, Hagrid," Professor Slughorn said, jovially. "Do you think you can make it through the door alright?"

"Not with the water," he admitted, in his Scottish brogue.

So Professor Slughorn instructed his students to bring their cauldrons to the water and dip them before bringing them back to their seats.

"Here, Weatherby," Pansy said, thrusting their cauldron at Ron. "This is peasant's work." Ron complied begrudgingly.

Professor Slughorn then instructed the students to heat the water to 133 degrees Celsius which the students did before mixing the werewolf fangs and lavender into the Cauldron. Ron watched aghast as their water started to turn black.

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor Slughorn, why is their water turning black?"

This caught him off guard so he peered over the caulderon to see. "That's because you messed up the water. Its not supposed to be at a hundred thirty-three degrees c It has to 200 degrees Celsius."

"Best just toss it away and start over Ralph," Professor Slughorn glanced to Ron patting his shoulder with a doleful expression as he moved back to the front of the classroom.

"Actually my name is Ron, not Ralp-" Ron was about to correct him when he could feel the room suddenly turn cold.

Turning to glance over his right shoulder he immediately noticed the wrathful eyes being shot directly at him by Parkinson. Quickly with a horrified expression now taking hold Ron turned away with a loud gulp to follow.

"Oh just brilliant Weasel," Parkinson growled out lowly. "Not only do you look like a complete fool, which you are, I do too now because I am partnered with you." she folded her arms across her chest. "You heard the Professor Weaselton, throw it out." she snapped at him coldly.

With an quick nod in acknowledgement Ron reached for the cauldron. Though without any thought he forgot that it was still on the burner; as his fingers and hands reached for the cauldron to lift suddenly his hands burned with immense pain. Letting out a loud cry, "Owww!" and dropping the cauldron back onto the tabletop, everyone stopped to turn to look at the sight to be scene.

"Oh Merlin's beard, what now Weatherby?" Slughorn hurried to the back once more. Glancing about at the mess and quickly reaching to check Ron's hands. "Oh just wonderful, a third degree burn." Slughorn threw his hands up in the air. "Well I best send you to the infirmary get those hands checked out," Slughorn turned to shoot a glance a disorientated Parkinson rubbing her face. "Parkinson." Slughorn quickly addressed. "Take young Rupert down to the infirmary get him looked at will you. Would be the moral thing to with all this house unity going about." Parkinson groaned and wiped her eyes until she came to.

"As for the rest of you, clean up Weatherby's mess and finish up the concoctions." Slughorn said as he walked off to the front. Ron was in immense pain and his worse fear became a reality as he heard Professor Slughorn suggest Parkinson take him to see Madam Pomfrey. His mind lurked at the thought of what the cold hearted queen was gonna do to him, Suck out his soul like the dementors. Though as he turned Parkinson merely stood there and reached for his hand gently with a smile, "Let's go get you looked after shall we?"

She was being nice to him suddenly? Had his soul already been sucked out or was this just another dream he was stuck in he could hardly tell.

Together, Ron and Parkinson make their way up from the dungeons and to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, poor Ron needs your assistance!" Parkinson shouts to the empty wing. Pomfrey emerges from a back room. She looks strangely at the usually rude Parkinson, then at Ron's obviously burned hands. "Oh my, what happened here?"

Slightly embarrassed and still thoroughly shocked at Parkinson's change of heart, a red-faced Ron answers, " I, um, grabbed a hot cauldron.."

"When will you students learn to be more careful? Oh well, it's nothing a little essence of dittany can't fix."

Pomfrey grabs a small vial from the cabinet and dabs the contents on Ron's hands. Greenish smoke rises from his hands and as it clears, the skin looks as if it was never burnt .

"There, you're as good as new. Now get back to class," Pomfrey tells the pair.

After racking his brain, trying to figure out Parkinson's odd behavior, Ron decides the reason doesn't matter. What does matter, is cashing in on a certain wager.

As they exited the hospital wing, Ron was torn on what tactic to use- earning the affections of a Slytherin seemed impossible at the best of times. He considered playing to her sympathies by feigning discomfort, acting as if nothing unusual at all had happened, or even blaming her for his mistake.

No. That wouldn't do.

"Pansy, I'm sorry for screwing up the potion," he said, using all of his self-control not to stutter over his nerves. "I never have been the best potioneer."

Pansy sighed, and when Ron looked over, he was surprised to see something akin to sympathy softening her features, she really was quite pretty, he thought. "It's alright, Ron," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His heart began to race at the contact. What was he to think of this? After the icy cold reception in potions class, he wasn't sure what to think of her warm demeanor. Was she trying to trick him? Maybe that's why she was acting this way.

She sighed again and glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, her cheeks coloring.

"Look. I don't like feeling out of control. Especially in front of a crowd," she said, glancing away from him and at the stone walls of the abandoned hallway they were walking down.

"I should have let you take the lead on the potion," he said, his feet slowing a bit to match Pansy's pace. "I was just...well, I was trying to-"

"Show off?" She offered, stopping completely.

Ron felt his face flame with embarrassment.

"Well, yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his neck, examining a loose thread on his jumper.

She laughed. Well, actually, Ron thought, it was more of a giggle. Pansy was giggling at him? What in the name of Merlin was going on? He couldn't help but smile along with her.

"That's what Gryffindors do, Ron. I expected that. But it's not the potion I mean..." She explained, turning to face him.

Ron furrowed his brow, giving Pansy a questioning look. She glanced up and down the hallway- still abandoned- before placing her hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him backward. He allowed her to lead him, bewildered, as his feet shuffled toward the wall behind him.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, Ronald Weasley, I will have you crucified," she said before she raised up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Ron's brain short-circuited at the contact of Pansy's lips. He stood there, completely shocked and unable to move, as her lips moved slowly over his. His thoughts raced a mile a minute.

Does this mean that he won the bet?  
Did his fellow Gryffindors shoot themselves by suggesting Pansy?

Ron was pulled from his thoughts when Pansy pulled away and slapped him hard across his cheek.

"What the Bloody Hell was that for? You kissed me," he snarled, holding a hand to his stinging cheek.

"You weren't kissing me back! I know you want me, Weasley! Put some effort into it! What are you; a man, or a mouse?" Pansy asked, moving her hands from around his neck, down the front of his chest.

"You know what, I'm neither a man nor a mouse. I'm a Gryffindor." With that, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. Pansy practically melted in his embrace.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and turned her so her back was against the wall. She pulled away, drawing air into her lungs.

"This is completely mental," she said, breathlessly.

An awkward silence fell between them as they made their way back toward the dungeon. If his lips hadn't still been tingling, he'd swear he'd dreamed the whole thing! Pansy wasn't meeting his eyes. But he knew he had to do something - he HAD to win this wager! Not to mention that kiss was pretty amazing ... And that slap wasn't too bad either! He'd heard tales about those Slytherin girls ... Before he could second guess himself, Ron reached to take her hand.

Pansy glanced over just as Ron's hand was almost touching hers. She stopped in her tracks and in a hushed voice exclaimed "What are you thinking?! Someone could see us!"

Ron paused for a second, and instead of pulling away he continued reaching for her, and grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close. Just as he leaned in for a kiss, he murmured "bloody hell" and just as his lips touched hers, the door to the potions classroom opened and Pansy shoved him away with yet another slap to the face.

"Wait, Pans, where are you going?" Ron asked, trotting after a surprisingly quick witch.

She hushed him, looking around worriedly. "Do you want others to see? Imagine the hit my reputation would take, if people saw me, with a Gryffindor."

"But...what? I don't understand. We-"

"We had a good snog, Weasel," she spat. "Passable, even. Don't read too much into it."

He felt his ears grow hot and his pulse throbbed at his temples. "But Pans, I was hoping you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Are you dense, Weasley?" Incredulity flickered across her face before she quickly schooled her features."Take a hint and sod off."

With that, she whirled away and Ron was left to stare dumbly after her as she sashayed to her next class. What was this horrible feeling welling up in him? It felt very much like...rejection.

Ron couldn't believe it, he stood there mouth gaping, and confused. How could Pansy Parkinson not be interested in being seen with him? He was Ron Weasley, the best keeper Gryffindor had ever seen, who cared if he had used a magical performance enhancing potion, it worked and they had won. The slags around here should be falling all over themselves to get to him. With that in mind he decided to go find his friends and explain that he was willing to change the terms of their wager, he'd use toffee-nosed no-it-all Hermione, she never dates. It could be like charity...he was such a good wizard to even consider it.

Starting down the hall Ron stopped counting the doors and misjudged which room he was walking into and his day just kept improving...not even close. Standing against the opposite wall, locked in what appeared to be a heated snogging session was that git Malfoy and some faceless slag, well he's pretty sure she had a face, it was just currently being devoured by the blond ferret.

Realizing they were no longer alone Malfoy stopped what he was doing and looked over to see who had bothered to interrupt them.

"Leave now Weasel, we aren't selling tickets for the show, and if we were, you certainly couldn't afford them." Malfoy sneered at the stunned Ron who just now saw that the girl being snogged was Hermione.

An incensed Ron directed his attention at the Gryffindor in front of him. "What are you bloody doing with bloody Malfoy?"

"Honestly Ron, we haven't been hiding anything, Draco and I have been together for months, you're just too self-involved to notice! Now please do what Draco said, and just leave."

With that Ron left, "Could this day get any worse?"

Ron perched on the red chesterfield sofa in the common room, trying and failing, at deciphering his Runic homework. Normally, he'd seek out 'Mione for help, but since it was clear she was rather preoccupied, he was left, regrettably, to his own devices.

The symbols blurred in front of him and he could hardly make heads or tails of it when he was interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Finnigan and Thomas.

"So," Thomas began off-handedly. "We saw you storm off with the ice-queen."

"Yeah," added Finnigan. "Make any headway with the Slytherin princess?"

"As a matter-of-fact," Ron began with false sincerity. "I've already got the witch wrapped around my little finger."

The wizards snickered their disbelief. "Is that so?" asked Finnigan.

"Yep," he lied. "She'll be going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend in fact."

Thomas scoffed, "I'll believe that when I see it." But doubt flicked across his face.

Ron knew he would have to do something drastic to get Parkinson's attention, perhaps at Quidditch against Slytherin tomorrow night?

"Say," Ron started. "Did you lot know 'Mione was dating the Ferret?"

"Ron," Finnigan said. "If you didn't-you were the only one."

"Just bloody brilliant." Ron scoffed at the very thought Hermione and Draco together as an item. The idea was beyond laughable. Though there they were earlier snogging it up with one another like nothing was wrong. Draco the Slytherin ferret the one who constantly harassed and insulted mud-bloods also even the golden trio. Now she suddenly was in a relationship with him of all people. Ron didn't even which added insult to injury.

"If anyone she should of gone out with me, I am ten times better then that blonde snotty jerk." He grumbled. Though that wasn't all that erked him now he had to prove himself to the others about his encounter with Pansy Parkinson too. How would he do this?

He sat there on the sofa infront of the warn hearth feeling the heat surround him. He began to stuff his mouth with a couple of cauldron cakes from dinner that he stashed away. Food always helped him think and after plowing down one suddenly a lightbulb switched on.

"I have a good idea. Hermione won't know what hit her and neither will Malfoy. Everyone will say I am brilliant for it and even Pansy won't resist this either." He stood up and pushed another cake into his mouth storming off to bed for tomorrow his plan would be set in motion.

Next day he ran through the hallways searching everywhere before the Quidditch match against them snakes. Finally he stumbled upon Parkinson sitting in the library looming over a dusty old book. "Parkinson I need to talk to you." He whispered lowly. Only to get shot a cold glare.

"We aren't discussing nothing Weasley. I told you I am not interested because of my reputation." She scowled.

"Sure whatever, but I know a reason as to why you should snog me after the Quidditch match. I heard you had a crush on a certain blonde Slytherin who is currently snogging it up with a lion. He should be with you, besides what does Hermione got that you don't?" He offered a dumb smile to conceal the white lie.

Parkinson stared at him long and hard; she always had a thing for Draco he just never bothered to notice. So perhaps it was by time she tried. She groaned at Weasleton, "Fine. So you want me to snog you to get Granger jealous and Draco jealous. I am in Weaslebee.. but so help me if your plan blows up and makes me into a laughing stock I will bloody well slap you till your face matches your hair color!" She shut the book hard making a loud echoing bang.

"See you after the match, you had best win too. I won't kiss a looser." She turned and stormed off with her head held way high. Fantastic the plan was in motion it was time to bring his plan finally into full swing at last. He win Hermione back, he win the wager and also the big game and shame all the snakes in the process it was going to be bloody brilliant.

Ron, riding high on a chorus of "Weasley is Our King," took to the sky and spun to guard the goals with a little flourish, making the Gryffindor supporters roar. His heart was racing with adrenaline and his confidence was higher than it had ever been. He really was a good keeper! He didn't need a potion, he just needed to believe he could do it- and believe he did!

Ron blocked shot after shot sent his way by the Slytherins, never missing, even when he had to race to the furthest ring and dive-nearly leaving his broom- to save it. He grinned ear-to-ear as they sang his song again! Harry was a really excellent friend, Ron reflected, as the black-haired seeker raced by him, reciting the lyrics in his rather off-key tenor. He knew exactly how to help Ron gain confidence- become a winner. Maybe he'd buy Harry some sweets at Hogsmede...

Deafening shouts raised up from the stands and Ron caught site of Harry with the snitch in his fist, held high in the air. He swooped around the pitch once, and when he reached Ron he slowed, reached his hand out, and pressed the snitch into Ron's hand. Ron slapped Harry on the back, smiling widely, then held the snitch up as well, racing toward the stands where still another chorus of "Weasley is Our King" sounded. Ron was on top of the world.

Once he was finished taking in the cheers of the crowd, he turned and saw Pansy, sitting on the boarder between the slytherins and the Gryffindors, her house mates making their way out of the stands. She was looking at him and smiling- a calm spot amidst the chaos. He guided his broom toward her, the entire stands watching, and landed right beside her on a bench recently vacated by Pansy's friends.

He looked down at her, held out his hand, and raised an eyebrow. Are we going to do this? He wondered.

She stared back at him, still grinning, before taking his hand, allowing him to pull her up beside him on the bench, and leaning into him. Their lips met more gently this time than before, in spite of the energy around them, and Ron was certain she was enjoying this as much as he was. After several long moments they broke apart, Ron's hands still firm against Pansy's lower back. Their eyes met, and Pansy's skin burned pink before she looked down and away.

The crowed around them continued to shout and cheer. When Ron finally looked around, he was surprised that nobody seemed to have noticed them, nobody except for Seamus, Dean, and Neville who were shoving each other and pointing.

"Well. I-" Pansy started, then cleared her throat. "I better get going."

He let his hands fall from around her waist, scratching the back of his neck as she started making her way down the row.

"Wait!" He shouted, taking a step toward her. She stopped and turned, an eyebrow raised. "Will you go to Hogsmede with me? Please?"

She looked around at the crowd, but not back at her friends who were waiting at the end of the aisle with looks of shock, before glancing back at him. "Sure," she said with a smile before turning to run into her crowd of friends who quickly surrounded her, shouting questions as they made their way toward the exit.

Ron smiled. This was possibly the best day he had ever had...

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright and clear, despite the chill in the air. The students crowded around the entrance hall as they waited for Filch to check his list to ensure that everyone had permission to visit the village.

Ron stood awkwardly off to the side by himself as he waited for Pansy, the other two members of the golden trio hanging around the Ferret. He glanced over his shoulder where Longbottom, Thomas and Finnegan all stood. He turned back around just as the crowd parted and Pansy emerged from the stairs that led to the dungeons. Ron's breath hitched in his throat when he noticed the tight fitting green t-shirt that showed off her body.

With confidence, Pansy strolled right up to Ron and hugged him. Before either could do anything else, Finnegan stepped forward and thrust a money pouch into Ron's hand.

"Here, you won the bet fair and square. You can use these galleons and take the ice queen somewhere special."

"Seamus, can we talk later?" Ron asked desperately.

"Bet? What bet?" Pansy asked.

"It's nothing," Ron lied as his ears burned red. He tried to tug Pansy away, but she planted her feet and stood her ground.

"What bet?" She repeated.

"Ron made a bet with myself, Thomas and Longbottom that he could get any girl in the school. We made you the target," Finnegan said.

"YOU USED ME FOR A BET?!" Pansy screamed. The whole hall went quiet and Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The sound of the slap echoed through the hall as Pansy stormed away. "Way to go, ya git!" Ron hissed at Seamus. As he turned to follow Pansy, he almost ran straight into Malfoy. "Get out of my way" Ron urged as he tried to weave around the Slytherin. "And just where do you think you're going Weasley?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. "If you think I'm going to let you try to go after Pansy after that, you're dead wrong. It's not like she would ever ACTUALLY like you anyways!" Ron looked away as Malfoy's words cut into him. "Ha! Are you serious? You really thought that anybody could like you? How pathetic..." Malfoy chuckled as he walked away. Ron felt his ears turn red. This day started out so great, how could everything have gone so wrong

Ron made to go back towards Pansy, trying to pass Malfoy again, but was stopped by a blow to his chest. "I SAID ... " growled Malfoy, as Hermione walked up to the pair. "What's going on, boys?" she said, emphasizing the last word, as she stared from one to the other. "Nothing", they said simultaneously, while glaring at each other. Looking skeptical, Hermione tried again. "What was that with Pansy?" "NOTHING" again in unison, with matching grimaces on their faces.

Ron was really having a wretched day. It had started out with such promise! He genuinely felt bad about Pansy, as well as more than a little embarrassed, he was angry at the Ferret sticking his nose into this, and now he was sure he could feel 'Mione's disgust with him, and he could only hope she was just as disgusted with Malfoy as with him.

Giving up the day as a wash, Ron turned to go ... And nearly ran over another Slytherin beauty, Astoria Greengrass, who had been standing right behind him. "Uh, excuse me." Ron stammered. But Astoria wasn't looking at him - her eyes were fixed on Draco, who was staring back at her with interest, as Hermione, turning red, watched the exchange. Looking from Astoria to Draco and back again, Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. She stepped around Draco, put both her hands on Ron's shoulders, turning him to face her. "Any other 'bets' going on that I should know about?" she whispered, proving once again that Hermione was no ones fool. Before Ron could answer, she had planted her lips on his and, as if they had a mind of their own, his arms went around her back and his heart felt like it was going to explode, but Ron felt he would die happy if it did. Pulling away after a long minute, Hermione linked her arm through Ron's and started walking away, towing Ron along with her, without so much as a backwards glance at Malfoy, who had been momentarily distracted from Astoria's adoring gaze. "Feel like going to Hogsmeade, 'Mione?" Ron managed to ask, as he matched his steps to hers. "I thought you'd never ask, Ron Weasley", said Hermione with a smile.

And the rest, as they say, is history!


End file.
